Surprises
by Ivvic
Summary: Monolouge, I guess, though to me it seems like a diary entry, or half a telephone convo. Yuri.


So much in life is surprising, things occur everyday that you never expected. Sometimes things turn out badly, some things better then you could have imagined, and right now I'm looking at one such example.  
  
Mimi, she's cute, smart, though a little ditzy at times; caring sensitive, and mine. All mine. Years and years ago, all right it just feels like that, a year and a half ago I never would have imagined Mimi liking me. Well, not more then a friend in any case, and I wanted so much more from her then that.  
  
Then one day, out of the blue and with no rational thought I blurted out I loved her. Ok, so maybe I'd been debating on talking about it with her for hours, and I had gotten extremely drunk before saying anything, but it just sounds better smoothed over like that.  
  
At first she thought I was just drunk and expressing friendship love, or I loved her like a sister or something like that. Then she started crying. Mimi, crying, I hated that, especially the way it made me feel. I started apologizing for loving her and she quit crying, just to glare at me.  
  
"I love you too." Four little words, four words that surprised the hell out of me. Whatever else happened that night I don't really remember, but when I woke up, with a killer hangover, she was there.  
  
Talk about surprising, the first thing you see in the morning when you wake up the girl you've been in love with for a few years staring you in the face. That morning wasn't the most romantic in my life, but I could hardly think straight so give me a break. Mimi did, she's still here with me.  
  
Here's another surprise, I'm a poet, and no one would have ever figured me for a poet, because of the whole jock thing. But the poet in me's mostly flourished because of Mimi. She like encourages me and all. Like I said, she's really nice.  
  
You don't believe me, fine then, here's my favorite poem:  
  
With baited breath I wait  
Daring not to move  
And I know not if this is life altering  
Sadly times drags on slowly  
As if dreading to bring me the news  
And my chest tightens in agonized torture  
The ticking of my watch keeps pace  
Assuring me that time is in fact moving  
And keeps my mind present as it tries to drift away  
As I shift in my seat, trying to get comfortable  
The receptionist shoots me a look  
Warning me to settle down  
I grab a near by magazine, reading every other word  
But never making it past the first line  
Unbidden my mind creates reasons why it's taking so long  
And I have to calm my self  
Else I storm in there demanding to know  
Nothing can go wrong, Nothing Will go wrong  
I chant, hoping it to be true  
But there is still a nagging doubt  
Finally the door swings open, starling in its sudden movement  
And out steps forth the doctor  
Beckoning me in, yet I am loath to go  
I don't know for sure what lays in wait for me  
I'm not sure if I want to know  
I'm not sure if I can cope  
But slowly, dragging my feet I go with him  
And see her sitting on the chair  
She stands and turns to me  
And all I can see is her smile  
And I know everything is all right  
The doctor leaves for a second and I embrace her tightly  
"I'm pregnant," she whispers in my ear  
And for some unknown reason I break down crying  
She seems to understand and holds me to her  
A chaste kiss and we sit back down, waiting for the doctor  
Listening to what he has to say is a challenge  
My mind can't focus  
All I can think -   
We're going to have a baby  
  
I told you so. Anyways, even if it's not the best written poem it's my favorite because it's about the day when I found out Mimi was pregnant. That wasn't a big surprise, we wanted a kid, we'd talked about for months. There were so many decisions to go with it, but we went over every angle, and still wanted a child despite the difficulties we would encounter.  
  
That said though, we'd only been tried once, and didn't even expect too much since it was just a routine check up at the gyno. Then they spent so much time in there, god that had nearly killed me. I had chewed off almost all my nails by the time I was permitted in the room. Bad habit, I know, but nothing bled.  
  
She was pregnant, and that was probably the happiest day we had up to the birth. Mimi decided she hated me about three months into the pregnancy, and said it was all my fault and all my idea, but I didn't let it bother me.  
  
Whenever I teased her she just glared at me or said something about how she would have been sympathetic if it had been me. That always made me laugh.  
  
Do you know what I forgot to add to my list, Mimi is a great mother. Two months ago, January 26th, Mimi gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Mimi tells me he looks just like his father, with his bushy brown hair and chubby cheeks, but I don't really see it. Kyle gets his eyes from his mother, and her gorgeous smile. He'll be a heart breaker when he gets older I think. But then again, I'm slightly biased.  
  
I should get going, Tai and Matt are coming over. I wonder if Kyle's going to be a little messed up in the head, what with two fathers and two mothers, all gay. Nah, he'll just be open-minded.  
  
Kyle's crying, I really do have to go. 


End file.
